


[浩珉]Lazybones

by TuiMao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	1. Chapter 1

半AU 舞者允浩X歌手昌珉   
[上]

郑允浩回来的时候，关门落锁声音响了一些，他满含歉意低声唤了一声。厅里没有开灯，落地窗上清晰地映着他自己的身影。  
他一抬手直接脱下了自己的衣服，味道已经不怎么好闻了，混着汗味酒味和烟草味，他前一天晚上没有回来，和朋友们聚会嗨到尽时已经快凌晨了，直接就再去了工作现场。  
水从头顶汇流撒下来，摩挲着头皮使他浑身松懈了下来，他慢慢浮上来了一丝倦怠感，或许他的体力也没有以前那么好了。  
郑允浩没有解释，他以为他不用再多言语。  
他对人对事或许比常人有着更宽容的接受范围，但他也有着他遵守的个人准则。

躺下去的时候，柔软到让人深陷的被子也让他全然舒展开来。郑允浩悄悄挪过去一些，小心翼翼地吻了吻沈昌珉的后脖子，轻微到可以忽略不计。昌珉近来都是背对着郑允浩那一侧入睡的，他再感应失灵也知道那是他在拒绝他的意思。  
沈昌珉像他那么多年来细细一点点刻进了生命的暗纹烙印，郑允浩觉得不必刻意去彰显。  
他深爱他，却从来没觉得自己真正地搞懂沈昌珉，他说不出理由。最近总是隐隐觉得他们慢慢在抽离对方。  
他需要耗尽自己的能量才不会在睡前想那些让他思绪兜兜转转的东西，郑允浩从被子里抽出手臂遮在额头上，他们或许对彼此的情绪在理解和表达上有偏差，沈昌珉在沈昌珉的轨道上运行，他有他的节奏，他却觉得这丝毫不会影响他对他的感情，但是他身体内的直觉却暗自在告诉他不是这么一回事。

清晨天光朦胧刚有点亮起来，沈昌珉在床上来回翻滚的时候其实郑允浩已经醒了，他装作依然是沉在睡眠里一样匀长得呼吸着。沈昌珉顺着床沿悉悉索索要滑下去起床，他早上应该没有行程，不然他不会允许自己磨蹭那么久。他只是不想和自己照面而已———这个念头浮上来堵住了他的胸口。  
郑允浩掀开被子从后面压了上去，将他扳过来紧紧钉在床上。沈昌珉身下的床单皱着向上耸了去。郑允浩按着他比自己小许多的双手，沈昌珉的手腕很细，他给他买的那条手链一直顺着滑到下面箍着手臂，隐隐透着淡青色的血管。郑允浩伏下身体贴上了沈昌珉，循着他温热的脖颈一点点向下吻。他进去的节奏有点乱，他们有点日子没有做了。汗从沈昌珉的额角渗出来，顺着郑允浩的动作滑到他脸颊上水光一片，他闭眼抬了一只手抵在额头上轻声喘息，另一只手反扣死死抓着枕头。  
他没有拒绝，却也不愿意有过多的肌肤接触。  
郑允浩近乎绝望地掐着沈昌珉大腿内侧细致紧绷的皮肤，抓着他湿滑的屁股几乎折起他整个腰，用近乎施暴一样的深进全出弄得满屋子都是肉体拍打的声音。沈昌珉终于受不住了，一条腿绕上去勾着郑允浩已经出了几层汗的后背高声喊了出来。  
郑允浩已经记不清射了几次了，他终于有了些筋疲力尽后的昏昏欲睡感，窗外似乎下了很大的雨，打在窗户上劈啪作响，窗帘透着一个角，雨水顺着窗沿小溪一样奔了下去。这雨将他们与窗外的世界隔了开来，成了安静的孤岛，再也感受不到之外的纷扰。  
沈昌珉推开了他，坐在床沿边弯腰去捡被他自己高潮时从床头柜上打到地下的袖扣。  
昌珉，我们去无人岛吧，只有你和我。  
沈昌珉扣着袖子的指尖滞住了，顺着边缘摩挲拉整了一下。  
我可以忍得了那种寂寞，你不可以。  
沈昌珉合上了卧室的门，将他们两个隔开在了两个世界。他说得又轻又快却很坚定，像是有回音一样在郑允浩的脑海里嗡嗡作响。

他回去的时候沈昌珉已经把他在这间屋子里存在过的痕迹清理得干干净净一丝不留了。郑允浩没有换鞋，踩在玄关的地板上，木然地一开一关客厅的灯，客厅落地窗上他和沈昌珉在住进来的第一年贴的窗花还在。关了灯后会有荧荧浅蓝的夜光效果，沈昌珉弯着笑眼说冬天没有下雪也没有关系，他们可以在家里关了灯待着，偷偷裹紧毯子窝在沙发上假装屋里下了雪。

郑允浩这一次关了灯后就没有再打开。  
他终于还是失去了沈昌珉。

第一天他好像什么事都没有发生过，照样准点去了工作室排舞，晚上甚至如约去了朋友的生日派对。  
第二天他开始了失眠，他以为是他当天的能量没有耗完，爬起来盘腿坐在沙发上打开了客厅的电视机却什么都看不进去。  
第三天他在沙发上醒来，已经是快滚下去的边缘。郑允浩翻了个身仰面盯着天花板，他知道他现在的生活索然无味是为什么——沈昌珉或许会什么魔法，一下子就带走了他世界的颜色。  
郑允浩在夜里难以入眠，开始顺着这个城市的大小道路漫无目的地走，地势略抖上下蜿蜒的坡道后可以看到更远一点地方的街景，昏黄的街灯后只有二十四小时便利店还亮着光。深夜的空气有点冷，他拉了帽兜衫的帽子扎紧了系绳。他在便利店里买了啤酒，从袋子里拿出来重重按在他身边的沿街座椅上。烟头的橘黄色火光带来了几分暖意，青灰色升起的烟勾勒着没有成形的雾影。烟本身没有味道，酒却是苦的。郑允浩抽烟的时候不喝酒，这次却破了例，他其实不怎么爱酒，尤其是啤酒。  
沈昌珉喜欢啤酒。  
他叠了双腿蹭着水泥地前后摇晃起来，嘴里麦芽的清苦味散不下去，抖了抖烟灰将还没有抽完的半支烟灭在啤酒罐里。  
他安慰自己还需要时间，却不知道是多久。  
情感的结束和开始一样，根本难以估量它要在你生命的刻度里耗多久。  
郑允浩顺着那条种了漂亮沿街花的下坡道一直走下去，风穿行过他身边的时候扬起了他额前的头发。天快要亮了，他一点点朝下，就能看到天际慢慢透着暖橘色的光彩。  
他在这里吻过沈昌珉、  
那时候他们在热恋期，也正好在一起工作，沈昌珉那一辑的主打歌的拍摄和演出现场他都参与了，郑允浩却不可以对沈昌珉做任何事。他们越过人群对上视线的时候，他在排练的时候触到他一点点皮肤的时候，那种难以言喻的快乐已经难以让他满足了。  
这条街上有沈昌珉很喜欢的烘培店，他一手迅速拉起来沈昌珉的帽兜衫吻了他，沈昌珉错愕地睁大了眼睛，忘记了要如何反应，郑允浩只是一遍又一遍用舌尖描绘着他略有些干却很柔软的嘴唇，一直到他手掌下沈昌珉的双颊都起了热度。他颤抖着睫毛，慢慢合上眼，用双手拽着郑允浩的外套将整个身体都覆了过来。  
日光穿过亮堂的落地玻璃，他看到自己的脸色并不怎么好。烘焙店里的员工已经上班了，面包需要提早醒发面粉。出来支起今日推荐小黑板的店员以为那么早就有客人了，脸上写满了惊讶。郑允浩默默前倾身体点了点头，双手插在兜里继续往前走，口袋里那包烟被他捏得不成样子。他指尖染上的烟草味在用完沐浴露后还是会残留余味，那是沈昌珉不喜欢的味道，在他用这只手轻轻拂过沈昌珉孩子气的脸颊的时候，沈昌珉那可以忽略不计的微微皱起的眉心和下撇的嘴角总是可以让他一下子就笑出来。  
他习以为常的那些东西，却戒起来比什么东西都难，是他太自以为是了。

沈昌珉一个人开始了以前约好的两个人的旅行。  
他拖着行李箱穿过用巨石堆砌得不怎么平整的路面，手机导航在这里看起来并不管用。日暮的薄光穿过圆拱门的空隙，映着他摊开的纸质地图有了些暖意，他努力抚平纸张的折痕，那些被纹路压到的字迹看得并不清晰。如果郑允浩在，一定将地图抢过来折好塞在包里不让他再看，拖着他在这里的大街小巷逛到哪里是哪里。  
这城市古旧得很有味道，沈昌珉住的酒店有着通天一般的漂亮圆弧形木窗，窗台外花格里种着的粉色爬藤蔷薇绕满了整座阳台。他饭后套了件薄绒的针织衫出去走走，穿过开满玫瑰的花廊，沿着石阶而下，夜里桥上的景观灯都开了，和湖面水波连成一片浓郁绚丽的光泽，从远处慢悠悠渡来摇晃的行船。沈昌珉翻过的古典文学里有不少关于恋人在这座桥上热恋和弹唱的场景描写，此时此刻置身于此却并没有太多的实感。  
自古以来庆祝传统丰收的嘉年华队伍穿梭行进在城市的大小街道，人潮朝着桥廊涌来。手风琴在队伍后面唱着一个调子，年轻人和年长者高声唱着沈昌珉听不懂的语言，却能从言词曲调中感受到流淌着的浓烈爱意。路过他身边的高个男子摘下了神像上的红色玫瑰花环，轻轻放在他头上，用了口音很重的英文安慰一样地对他说了——快乐一些吧。  
他才发现自己不知从何时开始了无声地流泪。  
沈昌珉在很多歌词里写到过他隐秘的爱情，他没有告诉过郑允浩。  
这就是他们的问题所在，那种他所欣赏的，不必言语挑明便能意会的心意互通之美，却是郑允浩所不能接收到的频道。


	2. Chapter 2

郑允浩开始陆续在日本的舞蹈工作室接活，他和沈昌珉刚开始的时候就知道他的工作很大重心在日本。他并不是为了沈昌珉才转移工作地点的，为了让自己的职业生涯常青，他也在求变。这个圈子说小很小，说大也很大，在分手后他们不论在哪里都没有工作上的交集。

他去过一次沈昌珉的签售会，工作上的一个朋友是那次活动的现场执行之一，问郑允浩想不想去看看在日本走势正好的沈昌珉，对方并不知道他们曾经的关系。他一阵心悸，很勉强扯出来一个笑容，说让他想想。

他再想一想的结果就是站在远处看了看沈昌珉。门口竖着大幅背景板和电子屏，上面的沈昌珉只抿了一点嘴角微笑，卧蚕因为笑容微微隆起来一些，眉眼依然神采依旧，是他记忆里好看又温柔的样子。郑允浩绕着场馆走了一圈，在工作人员入口打电话给朋友。

他站在左侧阶梯上看着签售台后的沈昌珉和那些绕着围栏蛇形前行的人群。

他离他那么近，又离他那么远。

郑允浩的手指插在口袋里，像玩扑克牌一样来回旋转那薄薄一片，拇指抵着四个角反复摩挲。那是他出门前就写好的卡片，和他的烟一起揣在他的口袋里。他没有想过亲自给他，他只要远远看他一眼就好。他伸出两只手做出取景框一样的手势，将小小的沈昌珉圈禁在他的手指内，再一点点缩小，直到双手交叉，只留下沈昌珉。

人们总是说，失去了才知道珍惜。他并非不珍惜，而是他们在一起久到了郑允浩忘记了失去他的感觉，或者说他过分膨胀的自信从未让他觉得会有这么一天。郑允浩一想起这个还是会呼吸一滞，他的伤疤没有好，他只是用无尽的枯叶和烟灰掩盖它，风一吹过，立刻就现了刀刻一样的印记。他摸出那张卡片托了熟人交给沈昌珉，郑允浩想他现在还是需要一支烟。

在活动接近尾声的时候，有工作人员递了张名片大小的卡片给他，说是他的朋友一直很喜欢他的歌，委托了他交给他的。沈昌珉道了谢谢接过来，或许是他过分敏感，他嗅到了那种熟悉的烟味，那种特有的味道钻到了他的鼻子里。世界上抽这款的人千千万万，只是一旦你身边有很长时间都是这种气息，那这个味道就成了这个人的指代符号，气味是比影像更容易让人记起另一个人和细枝末节过往的方法。沈昌珉耳后一热，一合拢手，那张卡片的四角扎得掌心有点疼，脑海一片空白。再一摊开手，他的感觉命中了。用紫色水彩笔画了三颗心，最后那颗边上画了个爱神箭头对准了它，一笔一划工整写了LOVE。下面用两种颜色的水笔写着STAY ME。他身体一松，朝后陷在椅子里。他知道是郑允浩，他写的时候一定很急也很乱，他甚至漏了WITH。沈昌珉没有费心在会场里寻找他的身影，既然他决定不与他见面，就一定不会再留在这里。他夹着那张卡片凑到鼻下，还是那股熟悉的气味。

他离他那么近，又离他那么远。

郑允浩在分手后第二次遇到沈昌珉，是在电视台的底楼大厅。他完成了当天番组伴舞的录制工作，背着单肩运动包从录播厅出来上了电梯，刚降到底楼一打开，就看到沈昌珉在几个工作人员的陪同下往里走。他的头发或许有点长了，沈昌珉一边走还在一边撸头发，郑允浩胸口猛烈突突跳得发热，分散注意力单手托了托背包，他不可能退回去，那也不是他一贯的风格，打算一狠心迎着沈昌珉快步走过。他侧过头假装和有事要先走一步的同伴打招呼，沈昌珉和他错身而过的那一瞬间，他的心像被抓紧了一下子拖拽到海底一样，闷滞到无法呼吸，两条腿沉重到仿佛钉在了大理石地砖上，很难再往前挪动一步。

——哥的背包没有拉好。

他脑袋里轰隆隆作响，像游泳的时候水进到耳朵里的那种感觉，隐隐约约听到了沈昌珉在他身后小声说了句，又轻又快，宛如落叶掠过水面那样，很快便随着流水飘走了。他的手指紧紧攀住背带，他和他并未离得那么近，但郑允浩的余光抓到了他一点点后颈，依然是修剪得齐整的发缘，衣领边缘刚刚好露出来那颗痣。奇怪的是，他对于吻上它的触感之类的回忆已经近乎于稀薄，等他回过神再转身的时候，电梯门已经要缓缓向内合上了，他却一下子对上了沈昌珉的视线，厚重的合金门板将他们截断在两边。

郑允浩一松手，背包滑落歪在地上，东西洒落一地，水杯一路滚了很远，他有些木然手忙脚乱捡着往包里胡乱一塞。他曾经对自己说过，如果再一次遇到沈昌珉——并非上一次那种“人造”的，他一定要主动出击。他的发愿并没有那么虔诚，只是在脑海里闪过了这个念头，却被命运的手推着原本应该沉没的漂流瓶那样晃悠悠推上了岸。

郑允浩在电视台出口边的咖啡店点了一杯冰美式，饮料从喉咙滑下去，再升到脑仁那种凉到发疼的感觉让他有了点实感。这个城市比他的城市多雨，一层又一层细密的雨盖上来没入落地玻璃，无声地从上面滑下去，水汽糊得空气都发了点青灰色。偶有人推门进来买东西，把手上用粗麻绳系着的木牌晃得打在门上啪啪作响。郑允浩坐在靠窗的位置，掏出包里的纸笔，笔盖已经不知道掉哪里去了，或许在刚才的慌乱中滚到了角落。笔尖也坏了，在纸上断断续续都拉不出一条完整的线条。沈昌珉不会从这里走的，他知道，接送艺人的车都会泊在地下车库，而且录制是漫长的过程，沈昌珉少则都需要待四五个小时，所以这一切让他心烦意乱的现状都是徒劳。

饮料已经见底了，郑允浩摇了摇空杯里还没来得及融化的冰块，起身把桌上他的东西都一起扫到敞着口的背包里，取了门口支架上的伞往外走。雨朝着他不停扑过来，湿了他黑色短靴一大片鞋头，手机不合时宜地振动起来，郑允浩在左右口袋里捞了半天没摸着，这才想起来刚全都扔到包里去了，他把背包甩到前面，一手在里头翻来翻去终于摸到了手机，另一手已经无法好好撑伞，斜过去漏进来一大片雨，他拽着衣袖擦了擦被雨水糊了的屏幕，解锁触亮后发现是未知号码发来的消息。

“哥真的是一点都没有变。”

郑允浩攥紧了手机，已经听不到雨声了。


End file.
